1. Field of thc Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel that can be superimposed on the viewing window for the driver of a mechanized object and, more particularly, to a display panel that includes laminated hologram members bearing a predetermined indicia indicative of a specific status of the operating condition of a vehicle that can be subjectively displayed within the line of sight of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft have utilized heads-up displays (HUD) that utilize cathode ray tubes with conventional optical elements and holographic mirrors to integrate status information on the operating condition of the aircraft into the line of sight of a pilot. These HUD systems are relatively complex and expensive and examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,182 and 3,885,095.
The automobile industry has been forced to provide vehicles of a more compact design to meet the fuel efficiency requirements of the federal government. Automobiles have become more automated and numerous operating conditions and optional features can be electronically monitored to provide information to the driver. The necessity of the driver to look down and view a display panel, traditionally mounted within the dashboard, requires him to divert his line of sight from the control of the vehicle. Additionally, the population of America is maturing and a common characteristic of an industrialized, maturing population is a problem in near-sightedness. Thus, an older driver who is viewing objects at a distance can sometimes have a problem in focusing on a display panel that, because of the compact condition of modern automobiles, is relatively close to his eyes.
While it has been recognized in high-tech aircraft that an optimum position for providing certain operating conditions and functions is to position it directly within the line of sight of a pilot, the ability to provide a highly reliable but relatively inexpensive display system is still being sought by the prior art in the field of vehicles.